And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love - FR
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: [Recueil de textes] [SPOILERS ROGUE ONE & CATALYST] Leur relation s'était effondrée à mesure que la construction de l'Étoile de la Mort progressait. Orson et Galen étaient très proches... était-ce de l'amitié ou bien de l'amour ? [Orson Krennic x Galen Erso / Krennso]
1. Note de l'auteure

.

All right guys and girls, aujourd'hui je lance officiellement mon tout nouveau recueil de textes sur le ship Krennso (comprenez Orson Krennic x Galen Erso). Ces deux personnages sont mes nouveaux chouchous dans l'univers Star Wars, et ils formeraient un si beau couple... *soupir las*

Bref. Les textes seront majoritairement inspirés du roman « Rogue One: Catalyst » de James Luceno (préquelle du film, mais la traduction française n'est pas encore sortie, elle est prévue au mois d'avril :D), ainsi que du film « Rogue One » lui-même et peut-être potentiellement des interviews des acteurs Ben Mendelsohn et Mads Mikkelsen (je n'ai pas encore pris de décision sur ce point)... vous pourrez peut-être aussi retrouver des idées complètement nouvelles, vu mon amour pour les Univers Alternatifs xD

Le titre du recueil est absolument et définitivement inspiré des lyrics de la chanson « Another Love » de Tom Odell, même si je ne pense pas que cette chanson sera l'inspiration principale du recueil ;)

Si vous deviez retenir deux choses de cette note d'auteure : SPOILERS du roman et du film, ainsi que publications potentiellement hasardeuses du fait que le recueil n'est pas entièrement écrit et qu'il sera mis à jour en fonction de mon inspiration et de mon temps libre.

Bonne lecture :)


	2. Texte 1 : Victime collatérale

**.**

 **Commençons donc par le commencement, mes chers gens. Ce premier texte s'appuie sur le début du film « Rogue One », la scène dans laquelle Krennic retrouve Galen et tue Lyra qui tente de s'interposer.**

* * *

 **« And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love »**

 **Texte n°1 – Victime collatérale**

* * *

Le coup de feu était parti sans état d'âme. Galen était maintenant à genoux à côté du corps de Lyra, pleurant la mort trop soudaine de son épouse.

Orson Krennic ne pouvait pas en dire autant. En un sens, il était bien content d'être enfin débarrassé de cette femme, celle qui avait tout fait pour éloigner les deux hommes l'un de l'autre. Elle avait cherché à soustraire Galen de l'influence de Krennic pour garder son mari pour elle seule... et elle avait enfin compris que son opposition permanente à Orson n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour faire de vieux os. Le Directeur ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter que quiconque se mette en travers de son chemin vers le pouvoir absolu, et encore moins que cette personne puisse se permettre d'éloigner Galen de lui.

Orson comprenait néanmoins la souffrance de Galen, et il aurait préféré que l'autre homme n'ait jamais à la connaître... Mais ce qui était fait ne pouvait être défait, et ils devraient tous les deux vivre avec le souvenir de cette victime collatérale, cette femme qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver là où elle n'aurait pas dû être, et qui avait par la suite toujours refusé de bouger.

Le cœur de Krennic se serra devant les larmes de Galen... C'était la seule faute de Lyra s'ils en étaient arrivés là... Orson aurait voulu s'avancer vers son ami, le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter, sentir ses sanglots contre son torse dans l'espoir de pouvoir libérer les siens... mais il savait que son geste serait mal interprété.

* * *

 **Oh noooooon !... L'art de commencer un recueil tout neuf sur un OTP tout neuf, en publiant un premier texte où le ship en question est irrémédiablement démoli U_U'**

 **Et non, je n'aime pas Lyra, pas du tout. Déjà parce qu'elle se met au milieu de mon Krennso, mais aussi parce que je n'ai pas supporté cette adoratrice des Jedi lors de ma lecture de « Catalyst » ^_^'**


	3. Texte 2 : Poussière d'espoir

**.**

 **Ouiii, je sais que c'est de la triche (mais n'est-ce pas la voie des Sith et des Serpentards ? xD), mais je voulais tellement reposter ce texte dans le recueil, j'ai juste pas pu m'en empêcher ^_^' Promis, je vais vous en préparer des inédits :D**

* * *

 **« And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love »**

 **Texte n°2 – Poussière d'espoir, débris d'amour**

* * *

« Galen, qui levait à peine les yeux lorsqu'une femme entrait dans une pièce, amoureux ? […] Cependant, [Krennic] avait pensé que cette histoire d'amour ne durerait pas plus que quelques mois, et il fut choqué lorsqu'ils se marièrent. Après toutes ces années, Krennic n'était toujours pas habitué à les voir ensemble. »

(Traduction maison de _Rogue One: Catalyst_ , James Luceno, pages 101 / 102 de l'édition britannique)

* * *

Orson Krennic avait rapidement été émerveillé par le petit prodige qu'était Galen Erso. Tout ce que ce brillant esprit était capable d'analyser en un laps de temps si court... La propension de l'homme à se perdre dans ses pensées, dans cet antre inaccessible au commun des mortels, rempli de choses merveilleuses... Krennic, malgré sa formation d'ingénieur, ne parvenait même pas à saisir certains concepts que son ami comprenait en seulement quelques instants.

À force de passer du temps ensemble durant leurs années d'étudiants, les deux hommes s'étaient évidemment beaucoup rapprochés... et Krennic avait été choqué que Galen finisse par épouser Lyra. Galen, qui n'avait jamais été véritablement attiré par les femmes – ou par n'importe quel autre genre d'êtres vivants –, tombé sous le charme d'une exploratrice lors d'une mission en duo !

Après le choc, la dévastation. Krennic avait pensé ne jamais pouvoir se remettre de cette déception amère. La naissance de la petite Jyn – « l'enfant », comme il disait chaque fois, car retenir le prénom signifiait accepter la réalité de la situation –, cette extension de la famille Erso avait été un coup de poignard supplémentaire. Le début d'un éloignement.

Et désormais, bien des années plus tard et après tant d'événements qui s'étaient déroulés et avaient contribués à faire prendre aux deux hommes des chemins différents, ils étaient enfin réunis, face à face sous une pluie battante, debout sur une plateforme d'atterrissage. Galen avait trahi l'Empire, avait trahi Krennic. Et les sentiments d'Orson Krennic à cet instant-là pouvaient être aisément comparés à la pluie diluvienne qui s'abattait sur lui.

Orson n'avait jamais pu se rapprocher de Galen comme il l'aurait souhaité – comme il en aurait eu émotionnellement _besoin_ –, et le fossé qui les séparait désormais était trop large pour être enjambé. Une vie entière avait défilé, le destin n'avait jamais souhaité les réunir autrement que dans la douleur. La fin était proche, désormais, les deux hommes la sentaient arriver, inexorablement.

Fou de rage, Krennic avait giflé Galen et il se trouvait maintenant prostré sur le sol. La sentence pour haute trahison aurait dû être la mort, mais Orson ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre... Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas le temps d'accepter la fatalité, car des tirs les touchèrent et les firent voler à travers la plateforme.

Grièvement blessé, Orson Krennic apprit plus tard que Galen Erso avait succombé à ses blessures. Des larmes non-désirées embuèrent sa vision, seule réaction face à la fin de tout un monde.

* * *

 **La sobriété dans la description des émotions est volontaire, Krennic ne m'ayant pas paru être un homme particulièrement émotif x')**


	4. Texte 3 : Bien plus qu'un prix

**.**

 **J'en reviens à « Catalyst », dont j'ai pris bien soin d'extraire les meilleurs passages pour pouvoir m'en inspirer plus facilement lorsque j'écris x') Celui-là était situé page 291 de l'édition britannique, si ça vous intéresse xD**

* * *

 **« And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love »**

 **Texte n°3 – Bien plus qu'un prix...**

* * *

Lyra ne semblait pas avoir été très impressionnée par les menaces que Krennic lui avait faites, puisqu'elle s'entêtait à se mêler des affaires et des recherches de Galen. La tuer ferait plus de mal que de bien au moral du scientifique, mais Orson ne souhaitait pas voir Galen devenir un simple prix à remporter dans la compétition qui semblait opposer le Directeur et l'épouse trop encombrante.

Mais Galen n'avait-il pas toujours été un prix au milieu des tensions qui avaient toujours existé entre Orson et Lyra ? La jeune femme avait tout fait pour faire pencher la balance de son côté, pour transformer le génie qu'était Erso en mari et père parfait, pensant ainsi faire son bonheur alors qu'en réalité, elle assurait juste le sien propre et celui de leur enfant.

Orson ne pensait pas que la définition du bonheur pour Galen résidait dans une vie de famille normale. Il avait toujours eu le besoin d'apprendre et de repousser des limites, de se confronter à des défis toujours plus grands. Si Galen n'utilisait pas la totalité du potentiel de son esprit brillant, il s'ennuyait, et l'ennui semblait l'antithèse du bonheur.

C'était pourquoi Orson ne se lassait pas de donner en permanence de nouvelles opportunités à son ami, peu importe ce qu'en pensait Lyra – au diable même ce qu'en pensait Lyra, elle connaissait Galen depuis bien moins longtemps que Krennic après tout.

Galen Erso était bien plus qu'un prix aux yeux d'Orson Krennic. Il était l'homme qu'il voulait combler jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, l'homme dont il voulait voir le visage illuminé par un sourire chaque jour qui passait.

* * *

 **En tombant dans « Catalyst », je suis aussi tombée dans le fluff... enfin, une certaine forme de fluff ^_^'**

 **Sinon, mon cher Orson, ainsi que ma chère (détestable) Lyra, vous pourriez aussi laisser Galen choisir ce qui ferait réellement son bonheur... (les bras de Krennic ? xD)**


	5. Texte 4 : Les petites brutes ne sont pas

**.**

 **Toujours en se basant sur quelques phrases de « Catalyst », faisons donc une plongée dans la jeunesse de Krennic et Galen du temps où ils étaient tous les deux étudiants dans le Republic Futures Program (pas encore de traduction française officielle et je n'arrive pas à en trouver une convenable, donc... c'est un programme regroupant tous les jeunes talents qui pourraient faire l'avenir de la République, si vous voulez :D).**

* * *

 **« And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love »**

 **Texte n°4 – Les petites brutes ne sont pas tolérées**

* * *

La nature solitaire et le talent naturel de Galen pour les sciences avaient fait de lui la cible toute désignée des petites brutes qui faisaient toujours partie des effectifs d'une classe – même d'une classe aussi réputée que celle du Republic Futures Program.

Les brimades, les railleries et les attaques qu'il subissait étaient somme toute assez habituelles dans ce type de situation... mais Orson Krennic ne pouvait pas le laisser les tolérer sans agir. Son ami – et plus si affinités ?... – ne méritait pas cela.

Alors, un jour qu'un groupe de quatre adolescents s'étaient regroupés autour de Galen pour le mettre dos à son casier et l'insulter, Orson passa à l'attaque. Presque sans appréhension, il interpella le groupe et donna quelques coups de poings et de pieds – et en reçut encore plus. Néanmoins, son action avait eu l'effet escompté, puisque les quatre lâches étaient rapidement partis.

Le visage couvert d'ecchymoses naissantes et de plaies sanglantes, les phalanges écorchées, Orson se tourna vers Galen en essuyant le sang qui coulait d'une coupure à l'arcade sourcilière. L'autre jeune homme était choqué, à la fois par la force de la bagarre qui s'était déroulée devant ses yeux, mais aussi par le fait que Krennic ait pris sa défense aussi... directement.

\- Je... euh... je..., balbutia Galen, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

\- Y a pas de quoi, lui répondit Orson avec un clin d'œil. Les petites brutes ne sont pas tolérées autour de mon meilleur ami. Il fallait seulement leur faire passer le message.

À compter de ce jour marquant, Krennic et Erso ne se quittèrent plus d'une semelle jusqu'à la fin de leurs études, et Orson se faisait toujours un plaisir de repousser les harceleurs de Galen, à coup de mots ou à coups de poings.

* * *

 **Nyaaah, ne sont-ils pas chouuuus ? ^_^'**


	6. Texte 5 : Absorbé

**.**

 **Oui, bon là aussi ça peut être considéré comme de la triche, mais ce texte provenant de mon autre recueil « Even stars burn out [FR] » (drabble n°12 plus précisément) méritait lui aussi de prendre une place dans ce spécial Krennso x')**

* * *

 **« And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love »**

 **Texte n°5 – Absorbé**

* * *

Galen Erso s'interrompit soudain au milieu de sa phrase. Orson Krennic ne s'en formalisa même pas, il connaissait l'autre étudiant depuis quelques années désormais, et il était habitué à ce que Galen laisse ses phrases en suspens sans prévenir pour se perdre dans ses complexes pensées.

Krennic resta lui aussi sans un mot, fasciné par son ami, par cette expression de profonde concentration sur son visage, par cette petite ride qui barrait alors prématurément son front. Galen ne l'avait probablement jamais remarqué, mais il était très séduisant, et ces instants soudains de réflexion pendant lesquels ses yeux se perdaient dans le vague, pendant lesquels son esprit s'envolait dans un royaume dont il était le seul maître... il était alors parfaitement irrésistible, et Krennic manqua de défaillir.

* * *

 **Krennic la fangirl xD Krennic l'émotif :p … Oui, bon c'est bon, j'arrête de me moquer de lui, je suis pas mieux généralement ^_^' (mais faut le comprendre aussi... Mads Mikkelsen quoi * 0 *) (même si je suis plutôt pour Ben Mendelsohn, moi * p *) (Ben Mendelsohn = Orson Krennic * _ *) (oui j'arrête de me moquer de Krennic et de mettre dix milliards de parenthèses aussi U_U')**


	7. Texte 6 : Prise de conscience

**.**

 **Yep, on va continuer sur notre lancée « Krennso version jeune », parce que je suis tombée sur des photos de Ben Mendelsohn et de Mads Mikkelsen lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes et OMG j'en suis toute chamboulée de leur charme o.o'**

* * *

 **« And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love »**

 **Texte n°6 – Prise de conscience**

* * *

Orson Krennic était connu pour son goût de la fête et des beuveries. Galen Erso s'était laissé entraîner par son meilleur ami dans cet univers qui lui était alors inconnu... mais ils avaient commencé doucement, se contentant pour cette « première fois » d'une soirée juste entre eux deux et quelques bouteilles d'alcool.

Orson était désormais complètement cuit, et était avachi dans le canapé, ses grands yeux bleu pâle fermés, un petit rictus dessiné sur ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient passé une agréable petite soirée, entre alcool, canapé, jeux vidéos et fous rires. Et Galen avait vraiment apprécié de se détendre de la sorte, pour la première fois, surtout en ayant Orson pour unique compagnie, et non un troupeau de fêtards bruyants.

L'alcool avait aussi fait son effet sur Galen, affalé lui aussi sur le canapé, dans une position un peu complexe mais plutôt confortable. Son regard se posa sur Orson et une révélation le percuta de plein fouet.

Mais cette fois, nulle révélation scientifique. Galen Erso venait de se rendre compte à quel point il aimait Orson Krennic. Et c'était la chose la plus perturbante qui lui ait jamais traversé l'esprit.

Il aimait cette bonne humeur parfois entrecoupée de passages plus sérieux. Il aimait ces petites attentions qu'Orson avait souvent à son égard, et que Galen était bien en peine de lui rendre de la même façon. Il aimait ces grands yeux pâles brillant de malice et d'intelligence. Il aimait ces sourires charmeurs ou bien alors complices. Il aimait ces bras forts qui s'enroulaient parfois autour de ses épaules, lorsque Galen était troublé et qu'Orson le réconfortait. Il aimait ces conversations intellectuellement stimulantes, ces promenades silencieuses et songeuses dans le parc, ou ces soirées rien que tous les deux. Et, surtout, il appréciait le soutien sans faille d'Orson – toujours là pour lui, toujours là dans les bons moments ou dans les pires.

Ce lot de réalisations plongea Galen dans la tourmente la plus parfaite. Il avait peur d'en parler, il avait peur du rejet, il avait peur de ne plus partager cette relation extraordinaire.

Orson posa son regard, rendu trouble par l'ivresse, sur son meilleur ami, et il lui sourit. Un sourire, rien que comme ça, gratuit. Sa main se posa sur celle de Galen, douce, chaude... et Orson succomba au sommeil.

* * *

 **Voilà pour la petite dose de fluff de la semaine, du point de vue de Galen pour une fois x') DIS-LUI, DIS-LUI ! Je pense pas que Galen se prendrait un vent, personnellement xD**


	8. Texte 7 : Quand l'alcool résout

**.**

 **La dernière fois, un jeune Galen Erso prenait conscience de ses sentiments mais ne parvenait pas à les avouer. Aujourd'hui, nous reprenons cette idée des années plus tard, en espérant que nos deux tourtereaux pourront enfin conclure... dans cet Univers Alternatif situé en plein « Catalyst »...**

* * *

 **« And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love »**

 **Texte n°7 – Quand l'alcool résout un problème...**

* * *

Lyra et Jyn parties en « mission » sur Alpinn – _et donc temporairement pas dans nos pattes_ , songea Orson Krennic avec une certaine satisfaction, _puisque je les ai éloignées avec cette prétendue mission..._ –, Galen et Krennic avaient donc profité d'une soirée à deux comme ils n'en avaient pas eu l'occasion depuis longtemps.

L'alcool avait coulé à flots, cette fois aussi... et les deux hommes étaient parfaitement dans le coton. Puis, un échange de regards avait suffit à « raviver les braises », et ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux douloureusement « chauds ». Douloureusement, car ils étaient aussi tout à fait pétrifiés par la réaction potentielle de l'autre.

Galen fut le premier à craquer, et il se jeta presque sur Orson pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Krennic fut dans un premier temps absolument choqué, par la brutalité de l'étreinte mais aussi par le fait qu'elle avait _enfin_ lieu, mais il reprit rapidement possession de ses moyens... et de la situation, trop effrayé par l'idée que tout s'arrête aussi brutalement que cela avait commencé.

\- Wow..., murmura Orson une fois le baiser rompu. Je... Tu... Nous... euh... Quelle ardeur.

Galen était juste au-dessus de lui, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine de celui de Krennic. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du scientifique sur sa peau...

\- Des années, fit Galen dans un souffle. Des années que j'attendais de faire ça... mais j'avais beaucoup trop peur.

\- Peur ?

\- Peur de ta réaction, avoua-t-il. Peur que tu me rejettes et que notre relation ne soit plus jamais la même.

Orson leva une main encore tremblante d'émotion vers le visage de Galen, et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Erso ferma les yeux de contentement, et sa respiration s'apaisa.

\- Je comprends, dit lentement Krennic. Et j'attendais moi aussi depuis des années de te l'avouer... J'avais peur, aussi... Finalement, on peut considérer que nous sommes deux gros idiots, vu le nombre d'années et d'opportunités que nous avons laissées filer.

Galen rit. Et Orson, confronté depuis le début à la vision d'un Galen Erso horriblement proche, si proche qu'ils se touchaient presque... Orson commença donc à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Il initia donc un nouveau baiser, et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement à lutter, affamés par le corps de l'autre... Les mains de Krennic caressèrent doucement les cheveux de Galen, mais elles atterrirent bien vite plus bas, enserrant les hanches de l'autre homme, celles-ci se mouvant au rythme familier...

Plus tard, alors que la nuit coruscanti était déjà bien avancée et que leur taux d'alcoolémie redescendait lentement, ils étaient toujours couchés sur le canapé, Orson, coincé sous Galen, l'entourant de ses bras, une couverture maladroitement jetée sur leurs corps nus. La respiration apaisée, Galen plongeait doucement dans le sommeil, alors que Krennic lui caressait doucement le dos.

\- Aucun regret ? susurra Orson à l'oreille de Galen, faisait référence à cette relation clairement extraconjugale.

\- Aucun regret, lui confirma Galen, son souffle au creux de son cou. Jamais de regrets.

* * *

 **Eh non, pas de lemon, hé hé x') Je suis toujours parfaitement incapable d'écrire plus que du _lime_ , même pour un slash... Allez savoir pourquoi (par contre j'adore en lire, du lemon xD)**

 **AH BAH QUAND MÊME. Votre fandom a failli attendre. Ah là là, ces hommes... (Maintenant Galen va être biiien gentil, il va demander le divorce et la garde alternée de Jyn, et s'installer avec Orson ^_^')**


	9. Texte 8 : Contact humain

**.**

 **Ce petit texte n'est pas forcément en raccord avec le précédent, mais comme il s'agit ici d'un recueil, les textes ne sont pas toujours logiquement chronologiques... non ? ^_^'**

 **Donc, j'ai écrit ça sur un modèle assez précis : Une phrase représente le point de vue d'un personnage. Le changement d'une phrase à une autre (d'un paragraphe à un autre, finalement) marque le changement de point de vue sur la situation. Voilà voilà x')**

* * *

 **« And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love »**

 **Texte n°8 – Contact humain**

* * *

Orson Krennic était satisfait d'avoir enfin vu Galen Erso – son colocataire dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient tout deux sur le campus – délaisser son propre lit pour venir partager le sien !

Galen n'appréciait généralement pas beaucoup le contact humain, mais Orson l'attirait irrésistiblement depuis quelques semaines... il s'était donc rapproché de lui... et cette nouvelle proximité avait fini par en entraîner d'autres de nature plus intime...

Orson sentait le corps de Galen toujours collé au sien, et si le bras qu'il avait passé autour des hanches de Krennic avait d'abord été un geste un peu maladroit, toute raideur avait fini par disparaître alors qu'il s'était enfin détendu.

Galen n'avait pas honte de ce qui venait juste de se passer, de cette nuit dans les bras de Krennic... il n'avait pas honte de s'être laissé emporter par ses émotions...

Alors, maintenant que les deux jeunes hommes avaient enfin cessé de se voiler la face sur la nature de leurs sentiments, Orson pouvait enfin apprécier la douceur et la chaleur de la peau d'un Galen Erso tendrement blotti contre lui, et son souffle régulier au creux de son cou...

Galen sentit Orson l'enlacer, l'attirer encore plus près de lui... et il ne regretta pas cette nouvelle présence auprès de lui, expérience inédite mais Orson Krennic lui semblait être à sa place naturelle ainsi.

* * *

 **Pfiou, la galère de caser autant d'idées dans des délais d'une phrase chacun à tour de rôle... mais c'était pour la bonne cause, parce que le Krennso c'est juste la vie *0***


	10. Texte 9 : Changement de vie

**.**

 **Ah là là... je n'avais pas encore contaminé ce recueil avec un vrai Univers Alternatif pur et dur, il me semble, non ? Alors c'est parti x')**

 **Potentiels spoilers de « Catalyst » tout de même U_U'**

* * *

 **« And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love »**

 **Texte n°9 – Changement de vie**

* * *

Les crises au sein du couple Erso s'étaient amplifiées, jusqu'à la rupture totale. Le divorce avait été prononcé rapidement, et une garde alternée de la petite Jyn entre ses parents avait été mise en place.

Orson Krennic ne l'avouerait jamais ouvertement, mais il était absolument ravi de ce divorce. Lyra s'était toujours méfiée de lui, et s'était toujours doutée – jalouse ? – de la relation qu'il avait entretenue avec Galen lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux encore étudiants.

Lyra avait eu bien raison de se méfier de cette relation passé, parce que sitôt divorcé, Galen était immédiatement retombé dans les bras de Krennic, cherchant du réconfort auprès de son premier amour.

Leur relation avait repris son cours comme si elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée, et Galen emménagea rapidement avec Orson. C'était comme si cette progression était naturelle, comme si les deux hommes étaient destinés à finir ensemble.

Une semaine sur deux, Jyn venait rejoindre leur foyer. Orson n'était pas très doué avec les enfants, il avait même tendance à les éviter autant que possible, mais le temps leur permit à tous les deux de s'accepter dans leurs vies respectives. Ils finirent même par accepter de passer des soirées tous les deux à dessiner et à jouer à des jeux de société, à la plus grande joie de Galen lorsqu'il revenait de son laboratoire pour mettre sa fille au lit.

Les années qui allaient passer prouveraient que le couple Erso-Krennic était plus fort et plus soudé que celui qu'avaient formé Galen et Lyra.

* * *

 **Et l'auteure est officiellement contente d'avoir pu réconcilier tout le monde et d'avoir jeté Lyra à la poubelle après l'avoir piétinée xDD**

 **Ça mériterait presque un autre texte/snippet sur une soirée entre Orson et Jyn, non ? ^_^'**


	11. Texte 10 : Malaise déjoué

**.**

 **Cette idée spéciale a germé après que j'aie pu contempler Mads Mikkelsen en maillot de bain dans un épisode de « Hannibal », alors évidemment j'ai accepté de faire n'importe quoi parce que Maaaads *0***

* * *

 **« And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love »**

 **Texte n°10 – Malaise déjoué**

* * *

C'était un week-end prolongé par un jour férié, et Orson avait eu envie de s'échapper du campus universitaire le temps d'un après-midi. Il avait donc invité Galen – son compagnon de chambre, meilleur ami et _crush_ – à l'accompagner à la plage couverte artificielle qui venait d'ouvrir en ville.

Malheureusement, l'endroit était bondé, et les deux amis cherchèrent en coin tranquille pendant un moment, sans en trouver. Galen semblait mal à l'aise au milieu de la foule, et le fait d'être uniquement vêtu d'un maillot de bain n'arrangeait pas la sensation.

Pourtant, se dit Orson, Galen avait un corps dont il ne devrait pas rougir. Légèrement musclé – pour les quelques travaux à la ferme qu'il avait effectués sur son monde natal – et sans l'ombre d'un bout de graisse, les épaules plutôt larges et les hanches plus étroites, Galen Erso n'était pas désagréable à regarder (même si le regard de Krennic s'attardait plutôt sur son beau visage... et sur un tout aussi beau fessier).

Mais Orson savait que ce n'était pas l'absence de vêtements en elle-même qui provoquait la gêne de son ami, mais le fait de se retrouver au milieu d'une foule d'anonymes, sans armure de tissu pour créer un barrage psychologique. Krennic comprenait le malaise de son ami, et il écourta l'après-midi baignade, au grand soulagement de Galen. Ils sortirent du bâtiment et allèrent plutôt se promener dans la ville, moins bondée.

* * *

 **Maaaaaads *_***

 **Voilà, j'ai encore craqué, je m'excuse xD Ben Mendelsohn doit être jaloux dans son coin, surtout que je suis arrivée là à cause de lui à la base (Mikkelsen j'ai « fait sa connaissance » un peu plus tard U_U').**


	12. Texte 11 : Beau-père et belle-fille

**.**

 **Voilà enfin le snippet inspiré par ce que j'ai raconté dans le texte n°9, donc situé dans le même Univers Alternatif où Lyra n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir (niark).**

 **Attention ! Fluff familial en vue :3**

* * *

 **« And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love »**

 **Texte n°11 – Beau-père et belle-fille**

* * *

Lorsque Galen s'était installé avec Orson, celui-ci avait dû « adopter » la petite Jyn pendant les semaines qu'elle passait avec son père. Au grand dam de Krennic, qui n'aimait pas particulièrement les enfants.

Plusieurs semaines furent nécessaires à l'adaptation à la fois du beau-père et de la belle-fille à leur nouveau rythme de vie, mais ils finirent par s'entendre – au moins pour le bien de Galen, se dit Krennic.

Un soir où Jyn était présente, mais que Galen était plongé dans ses recherches au laboratoire, Orson se retrouva à devoir s'occuper tout seul de l'enfant. Heureusement pour lui et pour ses nerfs, la petite était généralement calme, et jouait le plus souvent toute seule, s'inventant un monde et des personnages imaginaires.

Orson avait cuisiné quelque chose de rapide et Jyn et lui avaient mangé en tête à tête mais en silence, puis elle s'était assise sur le canapé, avait attrapé sa tablette pour enfants et dessiné ses personnages préférés. Krennic avait donc profité du calme pour avancer quelques dossiers de travail, jetant un œil de temps en temps vers l'enfant.

Jyn avait fini par délaisser son activité artistique et s'était levée, trottinant en direction de Krennic, qui releva la tête vers elle lorsqu'il perçut le mouvement.

\- Orson, fit la petite voix de l'enfant, est-ce que tu voudrais faire une partie de Trivial Pursuit junior avec moi, s'il te plaît ?

\- C'est qu'il commence à se faire tard, Jyn, répondit-il doucement. Regarde l'holohorloge, il va être l'heure d'aller te coucher.

\- Je n'ai pas école, demain, c'est le début des vacances. Et puis, je voudrais attendre que papa revienne avant d'aller me coucher. Tu peux faire une partie avec moi pendant qu'on l'attend, s'il te plaît ?

\- Désolé, Jyn, mais j'ai du travail...

L'enfant soupira, déçue et résignée.

\- Tu n'as jamais le temps de faire des activités avec moi, de toute façon... Soit tu m'envoies au lit, soit tu travailles, marmonna-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Cela eut pour effet de faire réagir Orson. La situation sonnait si familière... Ses propres parents, eux aussi, évitaient le plus souvent sa compagnie lorsqu'il était enfant. Il compris ce que Jyn ressentait, alors qu'elle tentait d'établir une connexion avec lui, mais qu'il restait distant. Son cœur se serra.

\- Mon travail n'est pas si important, ce soir... Je veux bien faire une partie avec toi, si tu es toujours d'accord, dit-il, pris de remords.

Le visage de Jyn s'illumina, et elle s'empressa d'aller chercher la boîte du jeu. Orson s'installa face à elle, sur le canapé, le plateau installé entre eux. La partie commença, et Krennic se prit au jeu, finalement ravi de passer une soirée avec la petite fille.

Galen rentra chez lui tard, mais Jyn et Orson jouaient encore. Il eut un sourire attendri devant ce tableau familial, Jyn posant des questions avec un air sérieux, et Orson tentant de répondre à cette culture jeunesse.

* * *

 **Je vous avais prévenus pour le fluff xD (Par contre, j'admets ne pas m'être trop cassée la tête pour le « Trivial Pursuit junior », mais imaginons tout à fait qu'il est adapté à cette autre galaxie...)**

 **Parce que Orson lui aussi mérite du fluff avec un enfant (même si ce n'est pas le sien) :D**


	13. Texte 12 : Réconfort inattendu

**.**

 **Un petit texte qui, cette fois, est situé dans l'histoire telle qu'on la connaît, pendant l'ellipse temporelle de « Rogue One ».**

* * *

 **« And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love »**

 **Texte n°12 – Réconfort inattendu**

* * *

Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées depuis que Galen Erso avait été ramené de force dans le giron de l'Empire par Orson Krennic. Plusieurs années depuis que le scientifique avait tout perdu : Lyra tuée, Jyn enfuie – en sécurité, il l'espérait –, liberté perdue. Son amitié avec Orson avait même manqué d'être totalement réduite en cendres.

Galen avait longtemps haï Krennic pour tout ces événements désastreux sur Lah'mu. Dans ses cauchemars, il revoyait encore trop souvent Lyra s'écrouler au sol. Il doutait que Krennic ait éprouvé au moins un peu de tristesse ou de compassion pour la jeune femme, car il avait toujours été évident qu'ils se détestaient tous les deux cordialement, depuis leur première rencontre.

Néanmoins, Orson avait prouvé qu'il éprouvait de la compassion pour Galen, et des remords d'avoir détruit sa vie. Lorsqu'il fut socialement acceptable pour Orson de rendre visite à Galen, exilé de force sur Eadu, le commandant impérial avait présenté ses excuses à son ancien meilleur ami, et lui avait proposé son soutien dans cette épreuve. Galen lui avait répondu d'une gifle qui avait projeté Krennic à genoux sur le sol – choqué que son ami au tempérament habituellement si calme puisse faire étalage d'une telle violence, mais comprenant ce qui l'y avait poussé.

Orson ne pensait pas à mal, alors Galen finit par accepter sa sincérité. Ils se rapprochèrent de nouveau et – malgré le fantôme de Lyra et l'ombre de Jyn qui flottaient entre eux – Galen accepta également le soutien que Orson lui offrait inconditionnellement.

Orson veillant sur lui la nuit, tentant d'éloigner les cauchemars... Orson essayant de lui changer les idées en bousculant sa routine de captivité... Orson le prenant entre ses bras après l'amour, caressant ses cheveux, déposant des baisers sur son front, tandis que la chaleur de l'étreinte berçait Galen...

Cette relation rendit la trahison finale de Galen encore plus douloureuse pour Orson, qui dut également supporter le deuil après la mort de Galen sous les bombes rebelles.

* * *

 **C'était mignon jusqu'au moment où c'est devenu triste, PUTAIN je veux une reconnaissance officielle du ship et une fin alternative plus heureuse pour eux PARCE QU'ILS LE MÉRITENT. (Caaaalme, Isa, caaaalme...)**


	14. Texte 13 : Orphelin

**.**

 **Une phrase à la fin du roman « Catalyst » m'a bien marquée : « "Galen," he said, as if orphaned. » ("Galen," dit-il, comme devenu orphelin.) JAMES LUCENO M'A DONNÉ TROP DE FEELS AVEC SEULEMENT SIX MOTS, je déteste ce type x'(**

* * *

 **« And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love »**

 **Texte n°13 – Orphelin**

* * *

La famille Erso avait réussi à quitter Coruscant, et personne ne savait où elle était partie. Orson se sentait vide, engourdi par le choc... Galen s'était envolé. Il l'avait trahi, il l'avait abandonné.

Le contrecoup de cette fuite toucherait directement le projet « Étoile de la Mort », mais même l'homme aussi accroché à sa carrière qu'était Krennic n'y pensa pas en premier lieu. Ses seules pensées étaient pour l'abandon qu'il venait de vivre.

Sans Galen, Orson se sentait comme orphelin. Désespéré, il murmura son nom (« Galen... »), le regard vide baissé vers le sol de durabéton. Cela ne fit évidemment pas revenir le scientifique envolé.

\- Galen ! cria-t-il, le visage levé vers le ciel coruscanti, rempli de véhicules serpentant entre les immeubles.

Désespoir. Douleur. Colère. Incompréhension. Vide. Ils s'étaient promis, tellement d'années auparavant, alors qu'ils n'étaient que deux étudiants sans histoire, qu'ils ne se laisseraient jamais tomber, peu importait le nombre d'années-lumières qui les sépareraient.

Galen avait brisé sa promesse, et Orson manqua de tomber à genoux sur le sol, asphyxié par l'horrible réalisation et ses émotions bouillonnantes. Une larme roula sur sa joue, en chute libre comme semblait l'avoir été leur relation, puisque Galen avait préféré fuir. Sans même dire au revoir, sans même s'excuser de l'avoir abandonné.

Krennic était déterminé à le retrouver, en fouillant toute la galaxie s'il le fallait, et à lui faire comprendre à quel point son départ l'avait fait souffrir.

* * *

 **Certes, Galen avait un petit problème avec le concept même de l'Étoile de la Mort... mais qu'il pense un peu à son meilleur ami avant de s'enfuir x'(**


	15. Texte 14 : Sans repos, sans répit

**.**

 **Même chose que pour la dernière fois, une phrase du roman « Catalyst » m'a encore accroché le regard... on lance une pétition pour que James Luceno arrête de ruiner la vie et la santé mentale de ses lecteurs ? (Il m'avait déjà démolie avec le roman « Darth Plagueis »...)**

 **Mon esprit distordu a juste interprété un peu différemment la phrase d'origine xD Que j'ai intégrée et traduite (mais j'ai toujours l'impression que la traduction enlève l'essence d'origine... :/)**

* * *

 **« And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love »**

 **Texte n°14 – Sans repos, sans répit**

* * *

"Orson should have known better than to leave him to waiting and wanting, his mind restless and ravenous for data."

(Orson aurait dû savoir qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser attendre et espérer, son esprit sans répit et affamé de données.)

* * *

Cela semblait déjà faire une éternité que Krennic avait quitté Coruscant pour remplir ses obligations dans la Bordure Extérieure, et Galen attendait son retour avec une impatience dévorante. Orson l'avait contacté pour l'informer qu'il était en chemin, et son amant faisait désormais les cent pas dans le complexe scientifique, à peine capable de se concentrer sur son travail.

Lyra ne savait bien évidemment rien de cette relation entre les deux hommes. Galen se sentait coupable de le lui cacher, mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment le lui annoncer sans la blesser. Il ne ressentait plus d'amour pour elle, mais il aurait aimé au moins pouvoir conserver du respect.

En attendant, Galen n'avait aucun répit dans son attente impatiente. Son esprit était tourné entièrement vers Orson, et il le maudissait d'être parti si loin de lui. Galen était affamé – il se doutait qu'Orson l'était aussi – et il allait sauter sur son amant dès que celui-ci poserait le pied sur Coruscant. Les deux hommes allaient – au sens figuré – se rassasier du corps de l'autre, ne rompant l'étreinte qu'une fois repus.

* * *

 **J'ai bien précisé « au sens figuré » parce que j'ai écrit le texte alors que j'étais dans une passade Hannibal Lecter... du coup ça faisait un peu bizarre dans ma tête xD**

 **Il s'agit... pour le moment (enfin je l'espère)... du dernier texte. Alors, si l'inspiration me revient, bien sûr que je reviendrais avec des nouveautés ;) Bientôt, très bientôt, je l'espère.**


	16. Texte 15 : Another Love

**.**

 **Oh, une revenante.**

 **Bah oui, assez extraordinairement, oui. Disons qu'en fouinant dans mes idées de fanfictions, je suis retombée sur celle-ci, et je me suis dit que c'était le moment ou jamais de ré-ouvrir le recueil pour l'y intégrer.**

* * *

 **« And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love »**

 **Texte n°15 – Another Love**

* * *

Galen n'était pas malheureux avec Lyra : sa merveilleuse épouse était attentionnée, ils venaient d'avoir une charmante petite fille... Cela ne semblait pas assez pourtant. C'était comme s'il manquait quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

Sa relation avec Orson s'était terminée plutôt mal. Krennic n'avait pas supporté que Galen parte sans lui, si loin et si longtemps. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient si proches, et cette décision avait été vécue comme une trahison par Orson - psychologiquement fragile, malgré les apparences.

Galen avait pensé pouvoir mettre de côté ces années de bonheur, mais même celles qu'il passait désormais avec Lyra, ne parvenaient pas à les effacer. Nostalgie et culpabilité... Un mélange explosif, et particulièrement douloureux. Nostalgie de ces souvenirs merveilleux, de ces moments passés ensemble. Culpabilité d'avoir laissé Orson de côté, de l'avoir remplacé par Lyra si peu de temps après leur séparation, d'avoir fondé une famille avec elle au lieu de respecter sa promesse de le faire avec Krennic, et culpabilité de se sentir coupable de tout cela alors que Lyra méritait mieux qu'un époux rempli de remords par rapport à un autre homme.

C'était terrible, ce sentiment de manque, ce sentiment de mal faire avec sa nouvelle épouse. Et maintenant qu'Orson était venu les libérer des griffes Séparatistes, maintenant que la famille Erso lui devait une dette, maintenant que Galen savait qu'il devrait fréquenter de nouveau régulièrement Krennic... c'était encore pire.

* * *

 **Inspiré de la chanson « Another Love » de Tom Odell... la même qui a inspiré le titre du recueil. Une sorte de retour aux sources.**


	17. Texte 16 : Malédiction

**.**

 **Tant qu'à faire, encore une autre idée utilisée avant d'être perdue à jamais.**

 **Inspiré de la chanson « Beat The Devil's Tattoo » du Black Rebel Motorcycle Club, que j'avais entendu dans une "music video" sur Krennic.**

* * *

 **« And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love »**

 **Texte n°16 – Malédiction**

* * *

Orson Krennic n'avait jamais su comment garder ses fréquentations amoureuses. Soit il les voulait délibérément très courtes, soit il se retrouvait à ne pas les garder sur une très longue durée. Ces homme et ces femmes semblaient automatiquement glisser hors de sa poigne, au bout d'un certain laps de temps.

Galen Erso était celui qui était resté le plus longtemps. Deux ans. Puis il était parti. Ils partaient tous, de toute façon... Krennic comptait désormais les jours de relation, se demandait qui battrait le précédent record.

Personne n'avait battu Galen. Personne ne semblait avoir la patience qu'il possédait, son oreille attentive, son détachement face aux facettes sombres de la personnalité d'Orson... Et pourtant, Krennic l'avait perdu quand même. Galen était-il parti pour les mêmes raisons que toutes les personnes qui l'avaient précédé, même s'il prétendait le contraire ?

Malédiction amoureuse. Tout l'amour qu'il avait reçu, lui avait été repris - et chaque nouvelle personne, emportait également avec elle un morceau de la confiance qu'il plaçait en lui-même. Impossible d'ignorer la douleur que cela engendrait, impossible aussi de s'en débarrasser, elle s'accrochait, serpent acide lui comprimant le thorax.

Sa carrière avait pris le dessus. Son ambition dévorante. Il ne la niait même plus, il savait que c'était une perte de temps que d'empêcher ses démons de le contrôler.

* * *

 **Oooh pauvre Krennchou**

 **Histoire de remonter le moral des troupes, je partage avec vous une proposition d'hymne pour les fans féminines de Krennic, que mon frère et moi avons inventé ensemble : _« On est les Krennettes, on n'est pas très nettes ! »_ (Frappez-nous pour nos idées stupides... Je précise que la partie des « pas très nettes » est la participation personnelle de mon frère xD)**


	18. Texte 17 : Somnifères

**.**

 **Encore un autre mini-retour... Comme si le côté éphémère des mises à jour ne suffisait pas, ce nouveau texte ne shippe pas spécifiquement Galen et Orson, mais ils sont très potes quand même (et sur le chemin de devenir un jour un vrai couple ?).**

 **Il s'agit d'un petit bonus à mon autre recueil « Even stars burn out », où l'un de mes petits textes m'a semblé avoir besoin de se transformer en vraie scène, en plus du résumé.**

* * *

 **« And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love »**

 **Texte n°17 – Somnifères**

* * *

" _C'était Galen qui, finalement, l'avait sorti de son monde onirique en le secouant énergiquement. Malgré toute la bonne volonté de son camarade de chambre, Orson dut se dépêcher pour arriver presque en retard."_

-Even stars burn out [FR], #41.7

* * *

\- Orson, fit Galen à voix basse. Orson ! Réveille-toi ! ajouta-t-il plus fort en posant sa main sur le bras de son camarade de chambre.

Pour toute réponse, Krennic laissa échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme – mais cela signifiait qu'il avait _entendu_ la voix de son ami, bien qu'il n'avait pas saisi le sens de ses propos.

\- Orson ! S'il te plaît ! Tu n'as entendu aucun de tes sept réveils, mais maintenant il faut que tu te lèves, les examens commencent dans un quart d'heure ! Tu devrais déjà être dans la salle, et moi aussi !

Les yeux bleus de Krennic papillonnèrent, mais pour Galen, ce n'était pas suffisant. Il secoua énergiquement son colocataire.

Krennic sursauta enfin et se redressa. Son regard était encore perdu dans le vague, mais il se dépêtra de ses couvertures tant bien que mal. Galen recula vivement alors qu'Orson bondissait en direction de leur petite salle de bains commune, où il s'enferma plusieurs minutes.

Quand Krennic en ressortit, apprêté mais encore légèrement ébouriffé, Galen se tenait devant la porte. Orson sourit à son ami qui lui avait gracieusement préparé un grand mug de café et un paquet de biscuits.

\- Merci beaucoup, Galen, et... désolé pour cette panne de réveil, souffla-t-il avec gêne.

\- Ce n'est rien, le rassura le jeune génie en attrapant ses affaires.

Krennic réalisa qu'il avait également mis son ami inquiet aussi en retard que lui.

\- À l'avenir, j'écouterai tes conseils avisés, et particulièrement celui de ne pas prendre de somnifères la veille d'un examen, même en étant stressé à ne pas en fermer l'œil.

* * *

 **Petit retour en effet... Pour ma défense, j'écris en fonction de l'inspiration, si cette défense vaut quelque chose à vos yeux ! (L'argument ne serait probablement plus très crédible si j'avouais que je passais ma vie en ce moment sur le ship Thranto au lieu du Krennso... Oups, je me suis vendue comme agent-double xD)**


	19. Texte 18 : Playlist (Bonus)

**Parce que, pour moi, ce ship passe d'abord et avant tout par une compilation de nombreuses chansons, et c'est quelque chose que je n'arriverai jamais à retranscrire par écrit, alors je vous propose de découvrir quelques feels à travers la musique.**

 **C'est cadeau, c'est bonus, c'est la maison qui offre !**

* * *

 **« And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love »**

 **Texte n°18 – Playlist (Bonus)**

* * *

" _As if orphaned"_

* * *

1 • "Ain't That A Shame?" - The Gaslight Anthem

2 • "Beat The Devil's Tattoo" - Black Rebel Motorcycle Club

3 • "Birth" - Empyr

4 • "Bleeding Out" - Imagine Dragons

5 • "Burning In The Skies" - Linkin Park

6 • "Given And Denied" - Poets Of The Fall

7 • "Icarus" - Bastille

8 • "Incomplete" - Backstreet Boys

9 • "Iron" - Woodkid

10 • "Leave Out All The Rest" - Linkin Park

11 • "Lost In The Echo" - Linkin Park

12 • "Naked As We Came" - Iron & Wine

13 • "New Day" - Empyr

14 • "Path" - Apocalyptica ft. Sandra Nasic

15 • "Rebirth" - Poets Of The Fall

16 • "Soldier" - Fleurie

17 • "Walk" - Foo Fighters

18 • "Where Are We Going?" - Malukah

19 • "Who Says?" - John Mayer

20 • "Hurts Like Hell" - Fleurie

* * *

 **Concernant le nom donné à la playlist, j'avais un temps réfléchi à renommer le recueil comme ça, mais je me suis dit que les paroles d' « Another Love » sonnaient aussi bien que les trois mots un jour écrits par James Luceno dans le but de nous arracher le cœur.**


End file.
